


Never A Dull Moment

by angelhanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Parent Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Parent Yoon Jeonghan, Soft Feels, This is completely self indulgent, its what we deserve, my babies love each other :(((
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhanie/pseuds/angelhanie
Summary: Jihancheol parenting their 10 boys. Chaos ensues.orThe ot13 family au no one asked for but you're getting it anyway





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, it means you clicked on my story 💞💞💞💞 This is my first one so any feedback means the world to me! I came up with this a few weeks ago and now it's all I think about hsjdjdhsjsj I needed to vent my love for my boys. I hope you enjoy 💗  
> vague ages:  
> jun: 12  
> wonwoo: 9  
> seokmin: 8  
> soonyoung: 6  
> seungkwan: 5  
> mingyu: 4  
> minghao: 4  
> jihoon: 3  
> vernon: 2  
> chan: 1.5  
> soft hours: open

This morning starts the same as always, not with an alarm, but with the bedroom door being pushed open so violently it hits the wall with a bang, and a small body jumping onto the bed. Jeonghan's eyes are still closed, but he can feel a small hand brushing his hair off his face, a soft voice whispers "Eomma?" He hums in response, eyes still closed, not ready to wake up yet-  
"Soonyoungie-hyung is making breakfast!"  
That wakes him up. He sits up quickly, Seungkwan almost falling off his lap. Joshua is stirring next to him.  
"He what?" Jeonghan is already on his feet, running a hand through his hair, rushing to the kitchen.  
He hears several voices, wonders distantly how long they've been up. He rounds the corner into the kitchen and takes in the scene in front of him. 

Soonyoung is, as promised, making breakfast. He's sitting on the counter, stirring something decidedly non edible looking in a mixing bowl. His pile of ingredients is next to him. There's flour Everywhere, the counter, the floor, Soonyoung's hair. There's a puddle of water on the floor, partially covered by a hand towel. Junwui is trying to wash a bowl, succeeding in spraying himself in the face, and only adding to the water on the floor. Seokmin is taking seemingly random things out of the fridge.  
Reassured by the oven being off, and all the boys being in one piece, Jeonghan leans against the wall, and clears his throat.  
Three heads snap up, faces already looking guilty.  
"So, what are we having for breakfast?"

After helping Seungcheol clean the kitchen, the boys get a quick shower. Wonwoo, who was woken up by the boys trying to clean, is playing quietly with Seungkwan. While Joshua makes an actual breakfast, Jeonghan wakes up the rest of the kids. 

He opens the door to the baby's room. Chan is already awake, standing holding the bars of his crib, bouncing slightly. Vernon is sleeping peacefully, sucking his pacifier softly. Jeonghan picks Chan up, who snuggles happily into his arms, and decides to let Vernon sleep a little longer.  
The next bedroom is Jihoon and Mingyu's. Jihoon reaches for Jeonghan the minute he opens his eyes. He sets Chan down, who toddles over to Mingyu's bed, pulling on his hyungs hand.  
"Up, Minnie!"  
Jeonghan picks Jihoon up, kissing his cheek.  
"Good morning, little one."  
Jihoon links his arms around Jeonghans neck and rests his head on his shoulder, letting his eyes close again.  
"Tired, Eomma."  
Jeonghan rubs Jihoons back.  
"Let's go get some breakfast, sweetheart." He turns to see Chan pulling Mingyu out of bed and out of the room.  
"Let's wake up Hao, then we'll go eat, ok?" Jihoon nods against Jeonghan's shoulder.  
Jeonghan pushes open the door to Minghao and Seungkwans room. Seungkwans bed is empty, but there's a small lump under the pale blue covers of Minghaos bed.  
Jeonghan pulls the curtains open before kneeling by the bed, still holding Jihoon on his hip. He lifts the covers slowly.  
"Morning Angel. Are you awake?" He says softly.  
He pulls the covers off him gently. Minghao lifts his head, long black hair falling in his face, his big eyes blinking tiredly in the light from the window.  
"Morning Mama," he mumbles, still half asleep. His pronunciation is even messier when he's tired, and Jeonghan can't help but run a hand through his hair and kiss his head.  
Minghao crawls to the edge of the bed, one hand clutching his stuffed puppy, the other rubbing his eyes. He stands slowly, reaching for Jeonghan's hand. 

When they enter the kitchen, everyone is sitting at the table. Seungcheol had just woken up Vernon, who is sitting in his lap. Soonyoung, Seokmin and Jun's hair is still wet from the shower, but they are happily eating their pancakes, cooking misadventures forgotten. 

Minghao lets go of Jeonghan's hand to climb into the chair next to Jun's, who smiles at him as Joshua set a plate in front of him. Minghao was still learning how to use cutlery, so Jun helped cut his food into more manageable pieces for him.  
The boys sit around the table, chatting happily. Jeonghan sets Jihoon in his high chair, next to Seungcheol. He kisses Seungcheol's cheek, then makes his way to the stove, where Joshua is warming the bottles for the babies.  
Joshua kisses Jeonghan softly, and hands him Chan's bottle.  
"I just tested them, it should be okay, but make sure before you give it to him?"  
"I'm sure its perfect, Shua."  
Joshua smiles, turning to take Vernon's bottle to him. 

Jeonghan takes Chan to the sofa, holding him close to his chest and brings the bottle to his mouth. Chan closes his eyes, completely relaxing into his arms.  
Jeonghan looks over to the table. Seungcheol has Mingyu is his lap, eating off his plate. Jihoon is next to them, smiling around his sippy cup. Joshua is feeding Vernon his bottle, watching the other kids and trying to keep Soonyoung from making his second mess of the morning. 

Seungkwan jumps up onto the couch next to Jeonghan, looking down at Chan.  
"Was your breakfast good?"  
Seungkwan looks up at him and nods, smiling.  
"Uh huh! Daddy's the best cook in the whole world!"  
Jeonghan laughs lightly at that, "I think you're right, cutie." 

Chan finishes his bottle, and crawls into Seungkwans lap. Seungkwan is more than happy to hold the baby, smiling widely even when Chan tugs on his ear. Jeonghan reaches out to stroke his baby's hair, smiling softly at them.

Even when he sees Soonyoung make yet another mess, he can't find it in himself to be upset that he was woken up early on a Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot my bias kskjdjksjd


	2. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blows kiss to the comments section* this one is for you
> 
> I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, let alone LIKE it.. I almost went into anaphylactic shock, hdsjndjdjs thank you so so so much 💘
> 
> I know these are short.... you can probably tell but I have no clue what I'm doing, idk how yall actual writers do it. bear with me, hopefully I'll get better with time
> 
> enjoy!

Mingyu wanted to be brave in front of his hyungs, wanted to be grownup like them. The movie hadn't seemed so bad, but now that he's alone in his room, it seems darker than usual, and he can almost see the monsters coming out of the closet. 

Jihoon and Minghao fell asleep with Jun while he was watching the movie, so he's really all alone. He hugs his stuffed kitty tighter, trying to hold back his tears. He's terrified, wants Eomma to cuddle him, but if he gets up, something will pull him under the bed, he just knows it. A tear slips down his cheek and he whimpers. He doesn't know what to do.

The sound of a door closing and footsteps coming down the hall startles him. His eyes widen in fear and he starts sobbing. He's just so scared, he wants his eomma, his daddy, someone to save him. 

His eyes widen when he hears something outside his door. He's sure it's a monster, that this is the end, but then someone opens the door.

"Daddy?" he sobs out. Joshua is standing in the doorway, and Mingyu has never been happier to see him. Illuminated from the light in the hall, he looks like an angel, here to save him.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" 

Mingyu is reaching for him, tears still streaming down his face. Joshua picks him up, holding him tight and rocking him slightly. 

"You're alright now, Daddy's here, don't cry." 

Mingyu sighs with relief and melts into his Daddy's arms. 

Joshua takes him to the parent's room, where Seungcheol and Jeonghan are sitting on the bed. They both look up in surprise. Jeonghan frowns. 

"What are you doing up, little one?"

Mingyu reaches for his Eomma. Jeonghan takes him in his lap, cradles his face in his hands. He wipes Mingyu's tears gently with his thumbs, kissing his forehead.

"Aigoo, why is my baby crying?" Mingyu hides his face in Jeonghan's chest, shaking. 

"Monsters," he whispers. 

Joshua and Jeonghan share a look, then turn to glare at Seungcheol, who already looks guilty. 

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Seungcheol says defensively. He's met with disbelieving looks and raised eyebrows. 

"The older boys wanted to watch a movie, Seokminie picked it. Gyu asked if he could watch too, and it wasn't too late, so I let him."

"What movie was it?! Look at him, he's terrified." 

"It just had cartoon zombies.... I didn't think it was bad," He trails off, looking incredibly guilty, "He said he wasn't scared!"

Joshua sighs, exasperated.

"And you believed him? Seungcheol, he's four, you know he can't watch stuff like that."

Seungcheol sighs and pets Mingyu's hair gently.  
"I'm sorry baby, Appa messed up, I should've known you were scared." 

"S'ok Appa," Mingyu says with a yawn.

Jeonghan rubs his back and lies down with him. 

"It's all better now puppy, we won't let anything happen to you."

Mingyu hums happily and cuddles into Jeonghan's side. 

"You're safe, Eomma's got you." Mingyu drifts off easily, cuddled safely between his Eomma and Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paranorman really be like that huh
> 
> twitter.com/angelhanie  
> come talk to me about boys !!


End file.
